


Snow Radiance

by pyrocookiewolffox



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Ayase Yuki, F/F, Mentions of Yudeki, Mentions of Yuutaru, Muse Babies, Yuuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocookiewolffox/pseuds/pyrocookiewolffox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's always nice to ask your crush's sister for advice. Or, something similar to that. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Radiance

**Author's Note:**

> pfpfpf I know how to come up with titles. x’D I think you might be able to figure out who these two are…maybe… Ahhh, I like the idea of Yuki subtly (she’s not very good at being subtle I imagine and that just makes her even more cuter too ahhh) asking questions about Hideki to Yuuki, so this is what this story is, hehhe.  
> Yuki belongs to skiretehfox  
> Yuuki belongs to birbyonce

“It’s been a while since it was just us hanging out,” Yuuki said, taking a bite of her crepe. Yuki nodded in agreement, nibbling on her crepe as she took quick glances between the ground and the older girl. The ashen-haired girl noticed this of course and, after taking another bite and swallowing it after a few chews, she gave the younger girl a curious glance. “Something you wanted to ask me, Yuki-chan?”

Yuki started in surprise and turned her head to stare at the older girl. The ashen-haired girl had to hold back a squeal at the adorable sight: surprise look, green eyes wide, flush face, and her still nibbling on her crepe. If she could, she would have taken a picture of this and sent it to Hideki and called it a day, however, she didn’t have her phone right out at the moment, and this was an expression you see only by chance.  _Sorry, Hideki, you probably will have to find out about this later when you take her out on a date one of these days,_  she thought, trying to keep her expression to just being curious and not her overly being so happy at the fact that her sibling found a rather cute girl to have a crush on.

“Uhm…” Yuki stared down at the ground, stilling nibbling on her crepe. The older girl gave her time to compose herself by looking out at the children playing in the park that they had decided to rest at. “Well…” She glanced back at the younger girl as she began speaking. “D-does Hideki-san, um, wear the shirt I got for them…?” The younger girl raised her gaze from the ground towards her, face flushing at her own words.

The older girl let out a small laugh at that, raising a hand and placing it on the Ayase’s shoulder. “I was being serious!”

“I know, I know, give me a few moments.”

She could just imagine the younger girl staring with with annoyance before she calmed down. “To answer your question,” she began, smiling at the hopeful look on Yuki’s face, “yes. They do. In fact, it’s one of their favorite shirts.” She dropped a wink and the younger girl’s face exploded cherry red as she nibbled more on her crepe. She smiled and said, “Now it’s time for you to answer a question of mine.”

“E-eh?” The purple-haired girl blinked up at her, tilting her head to the side as she searched the older girl’s expression. Then realization hit her. “About Nee-san?”

“Mhm! Hope you don’t mind?”

“You answered my question… It’s fair to answer yours.”

“Does Hotaru have anything she wanted to get, but couldn’t?”

Yuki blinked a couple of times at her, processing the question. After a few more blinks, she nodded slowly, turning to stare at the sky in thought. “Hmm… Ah!” Her eyes lit up and she turned to the older girl, grinning, “she was eyeing a few hats whenever we visited the mall a few times. I’m not really sure if she liked them, but it was a few of the same ones, anyway.”

Yuuki leaned back against the bench, staring up at the sky in thought. After a while, she nodded, her gaze going back to the younger girl, who was staring at her curiously. “Alright, thanks,” she said, “I might have have an idea of what it is to get her.”

“Oh? Are you going to buy Nee-san a gift?”

“Of course.”

“May I ask why?”

Here, the older girl adopted a sly look and Yuki already knew something was up, even before the ashen-haired girl began speaking. “You and Hideki spoil each other by getting each other gifts,” she explained, her sly smile widening at the blush slowly appearing on the younger girl’s face, “so I thought I might as well see how that goes for me.”

“W-w-we don’t  _always_  get each other gifts,” the younger girl said, waving a hand in front of her to get rid of that notion.

“Besides you getting a shirt for them, and they giving you a jacket, you bought them a bracelet weeks ago.”

“I-I thought it’d look good on them…”

“And they returned the the gesture by buying you a shirt… Which you’re currently wearing, by the way.”

Yuki’s already flushed face turned an even brighter shade of red as she looked down at the light blue, sleeveless shirt she was wearing with the dark blue, wavy designs. “I-it was a th-thank you gift,” she muttered, turning to bite on her crepe as she tried to get rid of the red from her face.

“I know. But do I need to remind you of the other times you bought something for them and they bought something for you as thanks?”

The younger girl pouted and Yuuki already knew that meant she won. She raised her free hand to pat on the purple-haired girl’s shoulder.

“Which, by the way, I find really cute of you two to do. Don’t change that, alright. They usually aren’t eager to walk around clothing stores all that much, since mom’s a fashion designer, but ever since you started buying things for them on whims, they started to become really into going to clothing stores to find things that would make you look cuter and prettier.”

“Y-Yuuki-san…” 

She gave one final wink and moved her hand from the girl’s shoulder to rest on the seat of the bench as she took another bite of her crepe, signifying that the conversation was over. Yuki stared at the ashen-haired girl, before she smiled and took another bite of her snack, feeling the warmth in her cheeks spread towards her chest, or, more specifically, her heart. 


End file.
